


Lost Planet Blues

by LostChanceTo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Solenoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostChanceTo/pseuds/LostChanceTo
Summary: “I’ll cover for you and get us off planet,” Whirl had told Cyclonus the night before, “and then I’ll stall for about a day or so. All you gotta do is make sure Tailgate knows he’s loved, y’know? You’re the most romantic bot I know, so make sure it counts!”--Cyclonus and Tailgate get stranded on a planet.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Secret Solenoid '20-'21





	Lost Planet Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hold_My_Flowercrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_My_Flowercrown/gifts).



> Happy New Years!!!! 
> 
> This was my Secret Solenoid fic for Hold_My_Flowercrown!!! I hope you like it, I did my best! <33333

“Oh for Primus’ sake,” Tailgate sighed. Cyclonus glanced over at him from the corner of his optics, spark clenching in his chest. “I can’t believe they just left us here!” A twinge of guilt hit Cyclonus.

_ “I’ll cover for you and get us off planet,” _ Whirl had told Cyclonus the night before,  _ “and then I’ll stall for about a day or so. All you gotta do is make sure Tailgate knows he’s loved, y’know? You’re the most romantic bot I know, so make sure it counts!”  _

“What’re we gonna do?” Tailgate said, whirling around to face Cyclonus, visor sparking, “are they gonna come back? Are they just gonna forget us here? What if their engines are broken? What if we’re stuck here for months? What if  _ we _ get injured? What if-”

“Tailgate,” Cyclonus said, voice quiet. His Conjunx quieted immediately. Tailgate’s anxiety was almost always infectious. “It’s going to be fine.” Tailgate huffed.

“Easy for you to say,” Tailgate muttered, hunching into himself. Then he gasped, grabbing for Cyclonus’ servos. “Wait! Cyc, you must be nervous too, right?” Cyclonus nearly ducked away from the ever-terrifying ordeal of confessing any part of him. It was only the way that Tailgate waited, smiling in that strange manner one did when they didn’t have a face, that managed to get Cyclonus over it.

He really did love Tailgate. Every part of him, from his small stature to his overwhelming strength to the intelligence that hid under his anxious demeanor. Enough to let Whirl experiment and screw over the Captain so that Cyclonus and Tailgate could get a well deserved break together.

They hadn’t had enough of those lately.

“I am,” Cyclonus said. Tailgate nodded, understanding as always. It wasn’t a lie. Cyclonus was nervous - he and Whirl had never done anything like this before.

Cyclonus wasn’t a very trusting mech. That he’d even told Whirl, chaotic and careless as he was, that he’d wanted some time with Tailgate to himself? Without worrying about the crew and the ship? Without having to accommodate Tailgate’s friends barging in at any possible moment? Even Rodimus would drop by when he felt like it, and while technically he was a friend, there was a certain distance that Cyclonus should maintain from his captain.

That this was even happening right now was very much brand new and vulnerable. And Cyclonus honestly didn’t know how to feel about it. But if it was for Tailgate. . . 

“That’s understandable,” Tailgate said. He led Cyclonus over to a nearby tree - the world they were stranded on was a mainly organic one. The Lost Light had landed in the middle of a field, and that was the same field that Cyclonus and Tailgate had been left on. There weren’t many tree’s - even this one was long rather than tall, and had sparse leaves. 

“It is?” Cyclonus asked. Tailgate nodded, tugging Cyclonus to the ground. Cyclonus followed easily. Tailgate clambered onto Cyclonus’ lap like he owned it - and he did, to be honest. Cyclonus would give Tailgate any part of him that he asked for.

“Yeah,” Tailgate said. He hesitated, then reached up to touch Cyclonus’ cheekbones. “How do you feel about talking emotions right now?”

“If you want to talk, then I’m not opposed,” Cyclonus said. Tailgate shifted to get comfortable. 

“I think,” Tailgate said, looking up at Cyclonus with a suspiciously knowing look on his face, “that getting stranded scares you.” Cyclonus eyed his Conjunx and waited for him to continue. It took a minute for Tailgate to get his thoughts together. “You travelled a lot with Galvatron when you were younger, right? And you guys. . . you ended up in the Dead Universe. Even after all your planning and safeguards.”

“Tailgate,” Cyclonus interrupted. It felt like electricity was crawling over his chassis. He couldn’t meet Tailgate’s visor. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Tailgate said, standing up to kiss the underside of Cyclonus’ chin. “I know you don’t like to talk about it. But it makes sense that you’d be nervous - what if it turns out the same as it did back then?” Cyclonus turned his face away. That was a thought he’d been trying not to entertain. A small servo turned Cyclonus’ helm back towards Tailgate. “Cyclonus.”

“Tailgate.”   
  


“I promise you,” Tailgate said seriously and Cyclonus’ engine hitched. He’d never get used to Tailgate staring at him so seriously, or the glittering of his biolights, or the dedication Cyclonus could practically feel through the gentle touch of his servos on Cyclonus’ faceplates. Tailgate was - Tailgate was glorious. “Listen to me, ok? I promise you that, no matter how long we’re here, no matter what happens, I’ll protect you. I’ll be here with you and I’ll take care of you. Ok?”

And slagit, Cyclonus really loved Tailgate. 

“Ok,” Cyclonus murmured. He leaned his head down, slow so as not to surprise his Conjunx, and pressed his helm to Tailgate’s. Tailgate’s engine pitched down, rumbling pleasantly in a way Cyclonus’ jet engine had never been able to. Such was the curse of being a flightframe - his engine was high pitched and screeched while Tailgate’s was a soothing low rumble. “Can I - I need to tell you something.”

“Go for it,” Tailgate said, pulling back. Cyclonus shifted underneath his Conjunx’s frame before gathering up the courage to answer.

“We’re not - Whirl offered -” Cyclonus stopped, giving Tailgate a pleading look. Tailgate shook his head; he couldn’t guess based off the four words Cyclonus had forced out of his mouth. “We’re not technically scrambled - I mean stranded.”

“Scrambled-” Tailgate spluttered, breaking into a beautiful laugh. “You - Cyc!” Tailgate buried his face against Cyclonus’ chestplates. Cyclonus relished in his Conjunx’s laughter. It wasn’t like he didn’t hear it a lot. Quite the opposite, Tailgate laughed at every opportunity.

  
But there was a definite feeling of accomplishment from hearing Tailgate express his joy so openly and earnestly. On some level, Cyclonus was still accustomed to the social customs from six million years ago, when such joy was frowned upon.

“I should’ve known you and Whirl had something to do with this,” Tailgate said once he’d calmed down, “it was kinda suspicious that no one else was stranded but the two of us. I’m not mad though. I’ve been missing you too.” Cyclonus relaxed, wrapping his arms around Tailgate. 

  
“Thank you,” Cyclonus said. Tailgate shook his head. 

“That really makes me feel better now,” Tailgate said, “as soon as Whirlybird lets up on whatever he’s doing, they’ll be back, right?” Cyclonus nodded. “What made you agree, though?”

Cyclonus tilted his head. “I wanted to uh, to be with you.”

“But you’re scared of being left behind,” Tailgate said so frankly and so kindly that Cyclonus almost forgot to be embarrassed, “and with me here, it must be worse, right? Cuz you have to protect me? Or well, you don’t have to, but you feel like you have to.”

Cyclonus shifted uncomfortably, glancing out over the fields. The sun was setting now, painting the sky in many beautiful colors that Cyclonus couldn’t even begin to describe.

“I just,” Cyclonus forced through his vocoder, “I wanted to be with you for a day.” Tailgate stared at him.

“You’d come all the way out here,” Tailgate murmured, “and purposefully get yourself stranded, just to spend time with me?” Cyclonus nodded.

Tailgate tugged Cyclonus’s head down, his mouth cover sliding down as he tugged Cyclonus into a very passionate kiss. Cyclonus melted into it, comfort settling over his shoulders like a warm blanket. Tailgate was such a good kisser, despite his lack of tongue or lips. Cyclonus had enough of both for the both of them, and he carefully licked around Tailgate’s rubber outer lining. Tailgate’s engine burned louder as he pulled away.

“I love you,” Tailgate said, voice very serious. Cyclonus’ engine stuttered and turned over as looked away.

“I love you too,” Cyclonus murmured, gathering up the courage to look Tailgate in the visor as he said it. Tailgate beamed, biolights flashing and sparkling in the growing dark. Primus, he was beautiful.

“Yeah, I can tell,” Tailgate said, voice trembling with the force of the emotion behind it,  _ “Primus, _ I love you. I love you so much. I’m gonna pin you down and love you all night. Stay right there, don’t move.” Cyclonus immediately relaxed completely under him, unable to keep the smile off his face. “And I’ll make sure nothing bad happens the whole night, understand?”

“I understand,” Cyclonus murmured. “I trust you.” Tailgate’s engine stuttered. He nodded.

“I trust you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
